My world is burning
by Moahoa
Summary: Russia sees heaven's light, Finland sees hellfire. The only sure thing is that everything is burning. Can the cold save Finland or will everything turn to ash? Russia/Finland *Two-shot requested by NewVictory*
1. Hellfire

Hellfire

The light in front of me blinded and burned my eyes. Everything was bright, everything was hot. This was wrong, it was in the middle of the winter season.

My dear home, my comrades, my COUNTRY. Everything was turning to ashes right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had tried my best to put out the fire, but it was to no avail. All that was left for me was to watch the village be consumed by the brightness. Women and children cried and screamed, no one helped them. No one was to be spared. That was his orders. That was how he always fought. Tsk, what kind of fighter kills everything in his path? That was more like a monster in my eyes.

Yet, I was still here. I couldn't die, only shatter. My only comfort was that even now, my people died as one, but that was no comfort really. Not when you are helpless to stop it. I growled in frustration, I couldn't take this anymore. This was wrong and cowardly. My hate was growing each time a flame devoured a life. Counting all the inhabitants of this village, I'm surprised I didn't snap earlier.

''RUSSIA!'' I wailed, all their pain was reflected through my voice. I turned my head to face the very monster who started all of this. He seemed even taller than usual there upon his high horse. A dark shadow in the night was how he appeared. Both him and his horse was smeared in soot. A true devil. Though his appearance couldn't frighten me. Not after what he'd done.

''Da?'' Was the only response. He had caused all this and yet he dared to ask why I was angry?

No, not angry, this was full-blown rage.

''Why? Why do this? What could you possibly gain from the deaths of all these people?'' I screamed. Tears started to trail down my cheeks as I shook violently. I desperately grasped the cross around my neck to prevent myself from falling into despair, I needed to know this answer before such a thing happened

''This was just an example of what will happen if you do not accept my proposal.'' He calmly stated with his regular smile still etched on his face.

''You seriously think this is going to make me accept?'' I almost laughed at the idea. He was insane!

''Are you willing to let your entire country see the same fate?'' He sounded confused. This was so wrong that it was almost funny. He had to be a moron or a psycho to not understand that I'd have this reaction. There was no other explanation than that the tall Russian was mocking me.

I started laughing. Don't know why, but I did. It was probably stupid and I had to look just as insane as I knew he was. Maybe I was? Who knew?

''Me, accept? I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!'' I screamed. The humor didn't linger in my voice for long. He had no idea what kind of a beast he'd awoken. I might not be as mighty or tall, but a Finn never gives up, not now, not ever. We may be persuaded, not taken. We only do as WE please because that's who we are.

''Is that a no?'' He seemed genuinely surprised this time. His smile was gone by now and his eyes held emotion which I could not place nor care less about.

''Still unsure? You, kusipää paska perkele, I hate you! Burn all your bridges, go ahead! If you dare send me to hell, I will take you with me!''

''You rejected the offer...''

I let out a bitter laugh, I must really be crazy.

''Of course I did. Voi sinua helvettiin, vitun perkele-kutemaan. I declare war!''

This was it, I was officially a nutjob. I just declared war against Russia. RUSSIA. You know what? It felt beyond good, this was the most important thing I've ever done.

Russia didn't respond, he just got off the horse and walked over to where I was standing. I braced myself for a punch that never came.

''My dear Finland.'' He cooed and stroked my battered faced, smearing soot all over me as well. It was too shocking to cause any other reaction than to let him and just stand still. Then his hand raveled downwards to my throat and he actually choked me. Just like that.

''Вы сделали серьезную ошибку.''

As fast as he'd done it, he released me and retreated, casting a dark shadow over the burning village, which was by now only glowing slightly. All that remained was the black ash and the melted snow which created a gray mixture that smelled of death. Everything had come to an end.

''до свидания, Финляндия.''

I couldn't do anything else than gasp for air as I sunk to the cold ground. Only one thought remained before I blacked out from shock, pain and the deaths of so many.

_''Rakas Jumala, what have I done?''_


	2. Heaven's light

Heaven's light

The light in front of me was beautiful, but blinding. Everything was bright and cosy. The light warmed even someone as cold as me. Not even the thick snow could resist it's warmth, he wouldn't be able either. This was finally going to get me what I wanted. I always got what I wanted eventually.

This time, people had to be sacrificed for the cause. It didn't matter. They'd die a martyr's death and go to heaven. I couldn't believe that finally a piece of heaven would soon be in my grasp.

I'd longed for this for ages. Ever since I saw him, I knew he had to become one with me. The only problem was that back then, he had already been stolen. Even so, he looked at my face with no fear and laughed. A laugh so cheerful that my smile actually reached my eyes for once. That man was perfect, a breathtaking angel. He needed to be protected from the world, locked away for his own safety.

The only problem was that his weak and fragile arm was stuck to that annoying Sweden. Even I know that one was not supposed to take what belonged to someone else. I realized that even though he was my neighbor, he could not be mine. Not right away. When I finally found someone whom harbored no fear for me, you didn't think I'd actually let him go did you?

The first time I asked, he called it off as a joke. The second time I was rejected was slightly more harsh. He refused to be one with me because of that annoyance, as expected.

It didn't matter, I could wait. Waiting caused plans. I made my leader speak to Sweden's and scare him enough to avoid any further contact with me. I expanded the army forces and let the factories switch their priorities to weapon making. Everything was now set for the future. Everything was ready to burn.

The flames I caused really was bright. There was no stopping the flames which only grew larger and larger, devouring everything in their path. It seemed like they wouldn't stop until they reached their distant cousins, the stars. Screams rang out in the shrill winter night as the fire licked the inhabitants of the small village. The village may have been small but the fire was big enough now that would surely caused him to awake. It was so beautiful, though the Finn, whom had woken as expected, apparently didn't see it my way yet as he desperately tried to subdue the spread of the flames. I smiled as he realized it was hopeless. All that was left was to finally face me, the one whom done all this. All for him, a fire of heaven's light in his honor. Soot stained my clothes as proof of it.

**''RUSSIA!'' **He wailed with the voice of a caged animal. Though I only found it cute since it reminded me of a pet I used to have. They all had to go down kicking and screaming, didn't they?

His gaze finally met mine. I had been right, he finally showed his potential, there was no fear in those eyes. His skin was bruised, blue against white. Yet he still stood there proudly. The blond hair was drenched in sweat from the heat, his hat had almost fallen and the rest of his clothes were torn. His brows were furrowed and his teeth clenched. The true appearance of a fallen angel.

''Da?'' I called out to him, barely unable to contain my glee. Finally, he was going to be mine and mine alone. I had waited so long, all the plans and dreams were about to come true.

''Why? Why do this? What could you possibly gain from the deaths of all these people?'' He screamed. This time, tears flowed from his eyes and he shook violently. He was near his limits and he knew it. His porcelain fingers grasped the cross around his neck like it could actually save him. I pitied him for his weakness. One with such little power would have to stop resisting soon.

''This was just an example of what will happen if you do not accept my proposal.'' I kindly explained.

''You seriously think this is going to make me accept?'' Something in his tone was wrong, that was not a cry of desperation like it should have been.

''Are you willing to let your entire country see the same fate?'' This made no sense, why would he risk loosing even more?

I'd done everything right. I got rid off Sweden and warned him what would happen. He'd have to except. He just had to. I whom had asked nicely twice before, surely he knew this would happen?

Suddenly that bell chime I knew so well rang through the air. He was laughing. That laugh that felt like needles pricking my spine. This wasn't right, he was supposed to surrender. He was supposed to be mine. I did everything right, this was so unfair. He was mine, MINE. Anger erased the confused thoughts of my head, how dared he decline my request by laughing at me?

''Me, accept? I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!'' He screamed at me. _Hate...?_

''Is that a no?'' I let my smile falter. After everything I'd gone through to have him, he still rejected me. I've never been rejected like that before, it hurt. Even someone like me had to feel offended.

''Still unsure? You, kusipää paska perkele, I hate you! Burn all your bridges, go ahead! If you dare send me to hell, I will take you with me!''

''You rejected the offer...'' I still couldn't believe it. How could he reject me when he had accepted _**him**_?

He laughed again.

''Of course I did. Voi sinua helvettiin, vitun perkele-kutemaan. I declare war!''

It felt as if someone had thrown a punch at me. Never in my entire life had I been so offended.

This was it, he was going to be mine whether he liked it or not. He dared to declare war against me?

RUSSIA?

My angel needed to learn that even his wings could be cut. I leaped off the horse and swiftly made my way over to him. Sweet, naive Finland. _**My**_, Finland.

''My dear Finland.'' I cooed and stroked his face, watching it stain with the proof of my sacrifice. Didn't he understand what I did for him?

He flinched when I touched him but didn't resist. I traced his face down to his neck. I knew I couldn't just carry him home, he was still too strong. There was nothing I could do to make him follow me. I knew that now. He whom harbored no fear had to be taken by force. That is why my hand clasped his throat in an instant.

''Вы сделали серьезную ошибку.''

As fast as I'd done it, I let him go. I couldn't do it. His light was fading, dying beneath my fingers and I could feel it. The man was so fragile, so precious to me. I didn't want him dead. Dead was not the same thing as being mine. I would take him, but not while he still had a will. Not tonight.

I released him and retreated, casting a dark shadow over the blackening ruins of the village. Silent tears flowed without my permission or control. I just waned him to be mine so badly, was that really wrong? Why couldn't even someone like him accept me on his own?

''до свидания, Финляндия.''

I heard him fall. I forced myself to calm down, I always got what I wanted. Part of me had known this was how it had to be from the beginning, but it was still an other part that wanted to hope that he'd say yes. He could not win this war, it was impossible. It seemed like I had to break him first. I'd gladly pick up the pieces of this country later. Bits or pieces, he was mine. A smile crept onto my face as a realization overcame me.

_''Next time we meet, he will finally be mine.''_

**A/N: Hello I hoped you enjoyed this fic, please tell my what you thought of it! Oh, and I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**


End file.
